double trouble
by narukolover23
Summary: who is she? why does she look like naruto? and where does she come from? read an find out.naruhina,narugaa, etc ON A SHORT HAITUS
1. what the fuck?

**Me: hey guys, I'm sorry for the delay. I've just started school and I have to be serious, education comes first. And I'm sorry to those who were following the ask the shinobis story. The site people deleted it. I'm sure it was Mr. Goody two shoes. (Grumbles)**

**Me: any way, I'm gonna make it up to you with a double update; but you better review both of them. Ya hear me? I'll give you cookies. Again I'm sorry. Also to those who are following my other stories, I'm really sorry. I'll try to update but I think it's gonna be a while.**

**Visitor: knock, knock.**

**Me: who's there?**

**Visitor: its suspense, have you found humor?**

**Me: yeah, I found him. He was hiding in angst's house. (Gestures to humor who's on a leash)**

**Humor: help me.**

**Naruto: I'm ready to roll believe it! (Looks at himself at mirror but instead sees a….)**

**Naruto: eeeee, I'm a woman. Nooooo.**

**Sai: I knew you were Dickless. **

**Reflection: idiot, I'm your second half. **

**Me: (covers reflection's mouth.) Shut up, you're giving away the story.**

**Readers: blink.**

**Me: blink.**

**Readers: yawn.**

**Me: uhh, that was awkward, anyway naruto say the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: narukolover23 doesn't own me; I belong to the awesome masashi kishimoto! She only owns the plot.**

Rating: PG 13, for now.

'This is thinking.'

"This is talking."

"**_This is Naruko/ naruto/ Gaara talking to kyuubi/shukaku._**

**_"_****This is kyuubi/shukaku talking."**

** What the fuck?**

"Are you sure of were we're going?" asked a voice jumping from tree to tree.

"Positive." Answered a second speaker, reading a map and jumping along the first.

"Um, where are we going again?" asked another.

"Baka Naru, we're going to Konoha." The first speaker shouted and boinked the last speaker on the head.

"Ow, Shun-kun, that hurt, Kanaye, tell Shun to stop hitting me." The last speaker said, rubbing her head.

"Hn, you're such a girl." The one she called Kanaye answered and smirked.

"Teme! And I'm a girl, duh." She retorted.

"Exactly." He replied.

Shun rolled his eyes at his teammates. They were all ninja from the hidden mist but were sent out. Well Naruko was sent out because she was the carrier of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

They and their sensei Hitori just decided to go with her but their sensei was killed by some hidden cloud ANBU black opps.

Naruko was a 16 years old chuunin with bright blond hair, cerulean eyes and 3 whisker-like marks on her tan face. She wore a short blue shirt that showed that belly, a thigh high blue skirt with the same shade as his eyes and shirt, white finger-less gloves, bandages on her right arm and left leg, black sandals and her hidden mist forehead protector band around her long pigtails.

Kanaye was a 17 years old chuunin with long brown hair in a ponytail, and sharp sea foam eyes. He wore a red vest under a black jacket and red pants and black multi-strapped combat boots. He wore his forehead protector around his neck and He also wore black fingerless gloves. All in all, he was a perfect example of a hot bad guy. (**A/N do I hear some squealing out there?)**

While Shun was a purple eyed pale skinned guy with short and messy red hair. He wore a white shirt with a black jonin vest on black pants and white sandals. He wore two ruby ear studs on each ear, a ruby bracelet and plain white headband on his forehead and is hidden mist forehead protector around his waist.

Shun was however sent out of his musing by Kanaye holding a hand out to stop them.

"What's wrong Kanaye-kun?" Naruko asked.

"There are some people camping a few feet away from us."

"Ninja or civilians?" she asked again.

"I don't know yet. Shun, use your byakugan." Kanaye ordered.

"Right. Byakugan!" he answered and activated his advanced eyesight.

**(A/N bet ya didn't see that coming did ya?)**

"From what I can see, they're four ninja. A guy with a gourd, another guy with… cat…ears?" Shun said and snickered along with already giggling blonde.

"And a girl with a giant fan on her back. Yep, definitely shinobi. And they look around our age." Shun said.

"Ok, let's go meet them." Naruto said and ran.

"Naruko wait, we don't know if they're on our side!" Shun shouted and ran after her.

Kanaye just shook his head and muttered a small "troublesome" and ran after them (**A/N sound like someone you know?**)

**And that's all for now, and expect a double update kay? Review.**

**If there are any errors, tell me kay?**


	2. finding out

**Me: yay, it's me again. I told you I'd double update! Any way enjoy. I hope you reviewed the first chapter or I'll never update again. Just kidding, I'll never disappoint my fans so anyways, enjoy.**

**Me: I don't own naruto; it belongs to the all-powerful masashi kishimoto. But if I did own naruto, I'll have probably done the first episode and that'll be all because I'm so lazy and all. Read and review people**

Rating: PG 13, for now.

'This is thinking.'

"This is talking."

"**_This is Naruko/ naruto/ Gaara talking to kyuubi/shukaku._**

**_"_****This is kyuubi/shukaku talking."**

** Finding out**

Both boys soon caught up with the blonde but that turned out to be a mistake as they all landed on a bush with caught the attention of the Shinobi near that area.

"Who's there?" the one with the (**cough, cough**) cat ears asked.

"Uh, no one." A voice answered from the bush.

Then a sound of someone being hit and another whimpering and then finally, a blonde head pooped out, along with two red and brown ones.

"Oh, it's you Naruto." The one with the fan said and visibly relaxed.

"Who the hell is Naruto?" the blonde asked, clearly confused.

"Don't play dumb and loose that sexy no jutsu disguise. You're not fooling anybody." The cat eared one said.

"Wha? Sexy no jutsu? Fooling anyone?" the blonde asked, still confused.

"Listen you must be mistaken. We are hidden mist ninja. Well, were hidden mist ninja but that's beside the point. We were on our way to Konoha but someone had the read the map wrong and we don't know were we are." Kanaye said, glaring daggers at Shun.

"I'm sure I read the map right." Shun retorted.

"Naruto, what's going on? The redhead with the gourd asked.

"Now listen here mister, I don't know who the fuck this Naruto is but it sure isn't me." Naruko shouted at the gourd carrying redhead.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" the blonde with the fan asked.

"No, I don't. And frankly, I don't care. Unless you're the feudal lord." Naruko replied and huffed.

"He's the kazekage of Suna." The cat ears said.

"And I don't fucking care. Look, I'm not Naruto, I'm Naruko, Naruko. Here let me spell it out for ya. N-a-r-u-k-ooooh." She screamed, a vein throbbing in her head.

"Fine, fine I hear you. So you really are not Naruto?" the redhead asked.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Ok, I believe you…so Naruko, who are your friends?" asked the four-pig-tailed girl.

"This is Kanaye and Shun." Gesturing to the boys who nodded.

"Hi, I'm Temari and these are my brothers, Gaara and Kankuro. I'm sorry if we annoyed you but you just looked so much like a friend of Gaara's." She said and the boys in turn nodded.

"It's ok. A lot of people look like me." Naruko replied.

"No, you really look like him. You're like twins. And your names also sound the same."

"That is probably just a freaky coincidence." Shun said.

"You'll see when they get here." Gaara said.

"Yeah, their supposed to meet them in about a minute. You could wait with us." Temari said.

"I'm sorry but we're supposed to speak with the hokage so please can you tell us were to go from here?" asked Kanaye.

"You're on the right track and if I forgot to mention, Uzumaki naruto is a Konoha Nin." Kankuro replied.

"I told you I read the map right." Shun said.

'Uzumaki, Uzumaki? Why does that name sound familiar?' Naruko thought.

"Then if they're Konoha nin, can we wait with them?" shun asked.

"no." he replied.

"Pleeeeease." Shun begged again with big purple puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Kanaye said and sighed.

"Yes! Thank you kana-kun!" shun said and hugged him.

"Uh, you're welcome?" Kanaye said and tried to push him away with a tint of pink on his cheeks but he stuck on like a leech.

'Hun seems like those two like each other. I wonder if they're together' Gaara thought.

**"Yeah go yaoi!" **shukaku said and squealed.

Gaara mentally rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, why don't you two just kiss already?" Naruko asked and grinned so wide it looked like her ears would be cut off.

"w-what are you talking about n-Naruko?" both boys asked, blushing.

Naruko's grin went wider if that was even possible.

"You know perfectly well what I'm taking about. It's obvious you both like each other so admit it already."

** "Yeah, kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"** Kyuubi said and squealed.

**_"Shut up kyuubi, you sound like a yaoi fangirl."_**

**"But I am one. Go yaoi!"**

"You can't be serious, and stop looking at us like that. Its creepy." Kanaye said, his blush completely gone.

"Leave them alone Naruko, they'll admit it when they get some "alone time" if you know what I mean." Temari said and grinned.

"Ohoho, mon sherie." Kankuro said in very awkward French accent.

(**A/N I know that didn't make any sense but oh well.**)

They all laughed. All except Gaara being cool, Kanaye who went to sulk in a corner and shun who died.

**Not really.**

"So Naruko, why do you want to see the hokage any way?" Kankuro asked.

Naruko's eyes darkened and her face fell.

"I uh… um" Naruko blabbed.

"Oh, I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about it." Temari said.

**"Hey kit, you okay?" **asked kyuubi.

"**_Yeah I'm ok."_**

'Those eyes, they hold a great sadness. Like one's who have seen a great sadness. A jinjurriki's eyes. That's it.' Gaara thought.

"Naruko, could you come here for a second?" he asked.

She nodded and walked over to the redhead.

Gaara them raised his hand and placed it on her shoulder and gasped.

"What's wrong?" she asked, panic rising in her gut.

"What are you doing to her?" her teammates asked at the some time, blushed, and looked away.

"You- you're a jinjurriki. Aren't you?" Gaara asked.

The others' eyes grew wide.

"What!" Kankuro and Temari shouted.

"How-how do you know that?" Naruko's eyes grew wide.

"My demon interacts with yours so I can feel the bijuu's chakra." Gaara said.

"Yo-you're a jinjurriki too?" Naruko asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes I am. Of the one tail, shukaku." He replied.

Naruko then let the tears flow down her eyes and hugged Gaara, burying her head in his chest, sobbing quietly.

Kankuro and Temari flinched as they half thought Gaara was going to hurt her. He may have changed his psychopathic ways and proved himself to Suna but he still had his temper issues and Gaara DIDN"T like people touching him.

But they were surprised when Gaara hugged her back.

"I sorry, it's… its just, I've never seen any one like me before. I'm sorry" Naruko said between sobs.

"Shush, it's okay."

Naruko then left Gaara and sniffed.

"Thank you." She said.

"Don't mention it." Gaara said and smiled. A rare sight indeed.

"Just one question though. What is your bijuu?" he asked again.

"Oh, it's the nine tails, kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruko said.

The sand shinobi's breaths hitched.

"Did you say nine tails?" Gaara asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked.

"It's the same bijuu as Narutos" Temari said.

Naruko's eyes widened.

**Ooooh, my first cliffy. I'm so excited, and I'm done. I've fulfilled my promise. I'll try to update…if you review.**

**If there are any errors, tell me kay?**

**Guess what's gonna happen next. I'll give you a hint. Team seven is gonna meet with Gaara's team. Dun, dun duhhh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. I was updating my other story lavender sun and sulking that no one reviewed my welcome to Naru land story. Also I told you readers that I would not update until I get 3 or more reviews. I only got 1, 1 I tells you! Minus the ones I reviewed my self. Don't you guys love me anymore? Waaaaaaaah. (Sniffles). In this chapter, Naruko talks about her past. So if you don't review. I will not update, got it?**

**This chapter is mostly a flashback, a very painful flashback may I add. Read at your own risk.**

**P.S: I cried when I wrote this chapter.**

**I don't own naruto. Never have. Probably never will. **

**Warning: craziness from the author, violence, rape, randomness and lots! And lots! And lots! Of notes.**

**Rated: PG 13 for now.**

"This is talking."

'This is thinking.'

'**This is kyuubi and shukaku talking.**'

**Read and review people.**

**…...**

But, how is that even possible?" Temari asked.

"But that is impossible, right?" Kankuro asked.

"What are you talking about?" Naruko asked, confused.

"The kyuubi no Kitsune is the name of Naruto's demon." Gaara said.

Shun and Kanaye gasped.

"What? Naruto's a jinjurriki too?" Naruko asked.

"Yes, he is." Gaara replied.

"Naruko nodded.

"Something tells me there's more to this that meets the eye." Kankuro said.

"un, maybe you can ask the hokage when you meet her." Temari suggested.

"You're not coming with us?" Shun asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm the kazekage. I have work to do in Suna. As soon as naruto gets here, I'm off." Gaara answered.

"Ok, thank you kazekage-sama. For your help." Naruko said and blushed.

Kanaye raised a brow.

'Naruko was polite to the guy. That's a first.' He thought.

Shun's mouth hung open wide.

'Who is she and what has she done with Naruko?' he thought.

"Don't mention it. And please call me Gaara." Gaara said and smirked.

Naruko's smile turned into a full out ear splitting grin.

"Yosh" she said.

'Phew, she's back. Yay!' shun thought, a chibi shun throwing Sakura petals and jumping around a daisy field in his head.

'Good, that's better.' Kanaye thought.

(**I know the last above sentences don't make any sense but come on, cut me some slack, ideas are difficult to get. Times are hard these days.**)

….

"Naruto, wait for us!" a pink haired cough* banshee*cough, I mean, girl said leaping from tree to tree after the blonde knucklehead ninja.

"Hey it's not my fault you guys are such slow pokes." Naruto called but didn't stop.

"I'm serious." Sakura said again.

"No way." Came Naruto's reply as he went faster only to be stopped when…

"Naruto, watch out for the…" Kakashi shouted but was too late as naruto slammed into something.

"…tree." Kakashi completed, wincing when naruto fell from the tree and landed in a bush.

In the background came the song from the movie…

_George, George, George of the jungle_

_Strong as he can be._

_Waaaaaaaah_

_Watch out for the tree._

Sai just shook his head

"Come on Dickless." He said and began his leaping.

…..

"So, why were you guys sent out anyway?" Temari asked as she braided Naruko's long golden hair.

"Well that's kind of a long story…" Naruko said.

**_Flashback_**

_A little 8 years old blonde girl is being used as a human punching bag by three large men._

_"You little monster, you don't deserve to live." One of the men said as he landed a blow to her belly._

_The little girl coughed blood, tears streaming down her whiskered face._

_"Haven't you caused enough problems you motherfucker? Why don't you just die, you demon." Another said and gave her a sharp slap on her left cheek._

_"Pl—please i—I'm so-sorry, don't h-hurt me pl-please." The little girl cried, whimpering as she took another blow to the stomach._

_ "Hurt you? Hurt you? I'm gonna do so much worse than that, I hope you bleed to death; you will suffer like the rest of your kind. You demon filth." The first man said again as he ripped off her clothes._

_His two buddies then held her down as he roughly pushed his member into her vagina and thrust._

_"No stop, it, it hurts, please." She cried and screamed as she struggled against the sneering men above her._

_After thrusting a few times, he pulled his member out of her now bleeding organ and put it r in his pants then hiked them up. They then left her there as they turned to go, but they were stopped by a woman with long red hair._

_"M-mizukage-Sama, w-what are you doing here?" one of the men asked her, panic evident in his voice._

_"The mizukage growled at them as she tried to lift the girl on the ground but she shifted away._

_"P-please don't h-hurt me." She whimpered._

_The mizukage wiped a tear from her face and put the girl close to her chest as she cried._

_She then smiled and turned to the men who mistook her smile for theirs._

_"What did you do to her?" she asked them, gesturing to the girl who was still in pain and whimpering in her arms._

_"Well, we just gave her what she deserved." He said._

_"So, you just ruined and 8 years old girl's life for your petty beliefs!" she yelled. Her eyes murderous._

_"No, mizukage Sama." Were their last word before they were dragged to prison for execution by the ANBU._

_"I'm so sorry, little one, I'm not going to let them hurt you anymore." The mizukage said and cried._

_"I'm okay mizukage-Sama." Naruko said._

_"It's gonna be okay, and call me Minamaru."_

_"Thank you Minamaru-san." She said and passed out with a smile on her face._

**_Flashback end _**

"… Minamaru was like amother to me. When I turned 15…"

**_Flashback_**

_"Why are you still alive demon?" a woman shouted and threw a cabbage on a whiskered blonde._

_"Mummy, who is she?" a little girl asked._

_"That's the monster that killed your father." The mother said and threw a large tomato at the blonde._

_"Please, stop, I'm not a monster." A blonde whimpered and ran away, in the direction of her god mother's office- the mizukage._

_"Minamaru-baa-chan, I need to talk to you." She said as she went into the office._

_"Chojuro, Ao, leave us." Minamaru said._

_After they had gone, Naruko spoke._

_"mina-baa-chan, why do people call me a monster?" Naruko asked her red-head godmother._

_"Well, I was going to tell you when you were older but I guess it can't be avoided._

_"Tell me what?" she asked._

_"A long time ago, a demon raided our land, it was sent by the Konoha rouge ninja, Uchiha Madara."_

_"Uchiha Madara?" Naruko asked, astonished. _

_The mizukage nodded._

_"Yes, Uchiha Madara, the demon was the nine tailed bijuu, kyuubi no Kitsune. The demon was then sealed by the fourth mizukage into a little girl who had been born that night in Konoha. You." She said._

_"wh-what? There's a demon inside me? So I really am a demon." Naruko said, her eyes watering. _

_"No you are not; never believe that of any one. Are we clear?" Minamaru said/_

_Naruko nodded weakly and suddenly gasped._

_"So if I was born in Konoha, what am I doing here?" she asked._

_"The fourth mizukage didn't want the demon to be sealed in any mist citizen so the settled for a Konoha child whom they stole that day and transported here." She answered._

_"So if I am a Konoha citizen, is there a chance that I will find my family there?" Naruko asked, hope in her eyes._

_"It's possible, I have an idea. You will go with your teammates to Konoha and become ninja there." She said._

_"Really? thank you." Naruko said and hugged her god-mother, tears steaming down her face._

_"One more request though." The older woman said._

_"What is it?" Naruko asked._

_"Don't forget me." She said and grinned._

_"I'll visit you a lot, I promise, and when i come back, I'm going to become mizukage." She said, sporting a grin of her own._

_"Of course you will brat." She said and smiled._

**_Flashback end._**

I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Temari said as she hugged her.

"It's okay." Naruko said.

'She told them.' Shun and Kanaye thought, sighed, looked at each other, blushed and moved ten paces away from each other.

"Wait, you're from Konoha?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruko asked.

Temari gasped.

"You could be Naruto's twin." She said.

They all gasped.

**I' finally done, that was my longest chapter yet. But please don't hurt me, its crucial for the story kay? Bye. Read and review.**


	4. new found emotions

**I'm baack. And I'm ready for action. I'm so sorry fro not updating for more than week. Don't be mad at me. I'm changing the pairings to Gaaranaru kay? I'm here now so enjoy the fic kay. In this chappie, Naruko was supposed to meet naruto but there's been a change of plans. Eeeee sorry.**

**Warning: kanashun yaoi. Confessions, sappy moments, surprise, humor and OC Gaara**

**Note: the symbol represents a break.**

**Rating: PG 13.**

'This is thinking.'

"This is talking."

'**This is kyuubi/ shukaku talking.**'

**Recap**

I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Temari said as she hugged her.

"It's okay." Naruko said.

'She told them. She must really trust them.' Shun and Kanaye thought, sighed, looked at each other, blushed and moved ten paces away from each other.

"Wait, you're from Konoha?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah what about it" Naruko asked.

Temari gasped.

"You could be Naruto's twin." She said.

They all gasped.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Wait, 16 years ago, Konoha was at war with hidden mist right?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, why?" shun asked.

"Well, you know namikaze minato was the forth hokage right?"

"I still don't know where you are going with this Temari." Naruko said.

"So, the hidden mist could have kidnapped Naruko from the hokage her father to hold her for ransom but seeing as he died in that period, they sealed a demon in her as the ransom couldn't hold." Temari said and smirked. Proud of her theory.

_Cricket …._

"That's just stupid." Kankuro said.

"I think it makes sense." Gaara said.

"Of course it does." Kankuro hastily said just to fit in the cliché.

Kanaye rolled his eyes.

"I don't think we should think about it right now. It's getting dark. Let's set up camp." Kankuro said.

"Ok, see you. Shun said and prepared to go with his team.

"Wait. Maybe you guys should rest. You could go with Naruto's team tomorrow. It's pretty late anyway." Gaara said as he set up his own tent.

Kankuro's mouth practically hit the ground.

'Gaara was actually showing emotion. He was caring? That does it. Gaara had been kidnapped by a bunch of aliens from the planet karma and one of em took over his body!' he thought and mentally smacked himself when he realized what he had just thought.

'Where did that come from?'

"Oh, sure but we don't have any tents." Naruko said sheepishly as she remembered the argument

_**Flashback a day earlier**_

"_No shun. We don't need a tent. We're not gonna camp." Naruko yelled._

"_No. but you can never be too careful." Shun yelled back._

"_It's only a 7 hour journey. We're not gonna camp." _

"_We might."_

"_Shun. Don't bother, we might not camp but if we have to, blame it on her okay?" Kanaye said and sighed as his too teammates nodded._

_**Flashback end**_

"Ehehehe, alright so it's my fault. How was I supposed to know that we were gonna meet panda man and his friends huh?" Naruko asked.

Temari and Kankuro gasped, half expecting Gaara to snap and murder them all in cold blood but what happened wasn't quite what they had expected.

The red head just gave a small smile and shook his head.

"Dobe" He said.

"Don't call me that teme!" Naruko said and glared.

Shun was contemplating whether to laugh, plot her death or fear for her life.

Kanaye just shook his head at her, trying not to laugh.

While the two sand siblings. Well they were on a one way trip to lala land.

'She called him panda man. And he hasn't gone all psycho on us. I've made up my mind. Either Gaara's finally lost it, or it's the alien talking.' Kankuro thought.

'Oh my gosh. He's gonna kill us all. I'm too gorgeous to die. Oh god, when I go, I'm taking Naruko with me I swear.' Temari thought.

"They're just freaked out; I didn't kill you when you called me panda man." Gaara said.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Naruko asked.

"You should be." Gaara said in a scary voice, causing Naruko to giggle.

"You know what, I like you." Naruko said.

Kankuro and Temari's nervous system seemed to shut down completely as they both passed out on the floor, feet twitching.

"Uh, what just happened?" shun said and pointed to the ground.

Gaara just shrugged, picked his siblings up with sand and carried them to their tents.

"Wow, you control sand? Cool." Naruko said and followed him.

Gaara just smirked.

"Kanaye and shun just watched as Naruko smiled at the redhead and giggled.

"I haven't seen Naruko like this since…" Kanaye said.

"Don't talk about him. You know how she gets when we do." Shun whispered to him.

Kanaye blushed as Shun's face was so close; he felt his breath on his pale skin.

Shun was entranced by his teammate's rosy lips, he gently placed his lips on them and kissed him, asking for entrance which Kanaye gladly gave. They battled for dominance until shun fell into his spell and submitted as Kanaye dominated the kiss. But all good things have to end as they had to stop for breath. They finally moved apart.

"Wow" Shun said though lidded eyes.

"I love you." Kanaye said and lean in for another kiss but was stopped by shun.

"What did you say?"

Kanaye sighed.

"I said… I love you."

"I love you too. I have for a while now." Shun said and kissed his teammate again. As they both gasped for air…

"Finally, you've confessed it. You've been pining for each other since we made genin." Naruko suddenly said, successfully killing the moment.

Shun blushed and Kanaye glared, Gaara smirked and Naruko had a smug look on her face. "Whatever, now shun and I are going to sleep in our tent. Alone." Kanaye said and glared at the grinning blonde and smirking redhead, taking his blushing teammate through the forest to their tent.

As the trio disappeared into the forest, they broke into fits of giggles or in Gaara's case, chuckles. Sabaku no Gaara does not giggle, chuckles yes, giggles absolutely not.

"So, I guess we're sleeping together." Naruko said.

"I guess so." He replied and made to go through the forest into the clearing but was stopped by Naruko.

"You might want to sleep somewhere else." She said and blushed.

Gaara not quite getting why she was blushing asked.

"Why is that?"

"Knowing them, there's going to be some screaming tonight so if you wanna get some sleep, I suggest we sleep here." She smirked.

"Oh" he blushed.

"So, now that that's over with, we don't have a tent, so where do we sleep?" Naruko asked.

"Piece of cake" Gaara said and a house like shelter with sand, complete with windows and doors.

"Wow, cool tent like…thingie." Naruko said and ran into the "thingie" with her bag. She was soon followed by the red head.

"Naruko then brought out two scrolls and opened them. In each one was a futon.

"Here" she gave Gaara one of them.

"It's okay, I don't sleep." He replied and sat on a sand chair.

"Why?"

"Well, if i sleep, my demon might take over." Gaara said.

"Oh, I have an idea, I can use my demon to neutralize you demon so you can sleep."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, a couple of years ago, I didn't sleep then killer bee used his demon to help me sleep, and I've been sleeping ever since." She said until they heard…

"Kana faster, harder, aaaah!" from the forest.

They froze up and blushed.

"Told you" She said and the both started laughing. Even Gaara.

"Poor Temari and Kankuro. They'll be scared for life." Naruko said between giggles.

"Good thing they're unconscious."

"Yeah so can I do the jutsu?"

"…ok."

Naruko nodded and crawled over to him. Placed her hands on his heart causing Gaara to blush and chanted the jutsu (**A/N the jutsu suuucks. I don't have any good ideas for a jutsu. I suck but you love me anyway right?**)

"Bijuu fir no jutsu!" she said and the red head's head fell on her torso asleep.

'Wow, he is pretty cute when he's asleep.' She thought reaching out to touch a lock of his hair but soon held herself back.

'What the hell, why did I just say that?'

'**Because you like him duh.**'

'I do not like him.'

'**Of course you don't.'**

'Damn straight I don't and don't you forget it you stupid ball of orange fuzz.'

'**whatever.**'

**That's all I got for now kay?**

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ruko-chan: I'm big and I'm back and I'm bad. Did you miss me people?**

**_Cricket_**

**Ruko-chan: I said, did you miss me people?**

**Hinata: of course ruko-chan.**

**Shun: where've you been?**

**Kyuubi: probably tormenting the lives of innocent souls with her craziness.**

**Ruko-chan: I'm not crazy, I'm just TOTALLY INSANE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, cower before me! **

**Naruto: um, you are weird.**

**Ruko-chan: I know right, people fear the strange and the insane, I am the strange and the insane, bwahahahahaha.**

**Kyuubi: you don't make any sense**

**Ruko-chan: I'm not supposed to make sense. That would totally defeat the purpose of confusing people.**

**Sakura: do you hear that?**

**Sasuke: yeah, they sound like sirens… ruko-san; did you escape from psychiatric hospital again?**

**Ruko-chan: tries to run away**

**Hinata and naruto: ties her to chair**

**Ruko-chan: I didn't escape from the mental ward! Those sirens are just a complete coincidence. (Frees herself from chair with her awesome author powers) **

**Ruko-chan: you'll never take me alive, mwahahahahaha **

**Sasuke and naruto: chase around the author who by the way is laughing like a maniac**

**Hinata: uh, yeah. Ruko-chan doesn't own naruto (whispers) I do.**

**Sakura: I heard that, he's mine.**

**Catfight issues**

**Kiba: and the naruto world heavy weight champion…Hinata! (Gives her a belt)**

**Ruko-chan: anyway, me not own, you not sue, you happy, me sad, me not profit, belong to masashi kishimoto.**

** Rating: PG 13. For now, (I'm getting there, chill kay?)**

'This is thinking.'

"This is talking."

'**This is kyuubi and shukaku talking.**'

_This is a flashback_

** Recap **

"Bijuu fir no jutsu!" she said and the red head's head fell on her torso asleep.

'Wow, he is pretty cute when he's asleep.' She thought reaching out to touch a lock of his hair but soon held herself back.

'What the hell, why did I just say that?'

'**Because you like him duh.**'

'I do not like him.'

'**Of course you don't.'**

**'Damn **straight I don't and don't you forget it you stupid ball of orange fuzz.'

'**Whatever.**'

'**So why is he still on your lap?'**

'Um, i-I was just about to move him.'

'**Right**'

She huffed and carried him to his futon, laying him down but not before brushing a lock of hair from his head.

'Naru...' he mumbled and dragged her down burying his face in her hair.

She tried to get out of his embrace or that's what she told herself she did, but his grip was too strong. She then settled down to sleep with her head on his chest.

"Goodnight"

'**Good night kit.**'

'I'm not talking to you.'

'**…**'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next morning in Temari and Kankuro's tent.

"Uh, my head hurts." Temari said.

"Yeah, my ears are ringing and my mouth tastes like a badgers armpit." (**A/N which one of you has watched the Merlin movie? This phrase was said by Gaius when he was possessed by a goblin, teehee.**)

"Eeeeewww"

When the sand siblings were okay enough to walk, they both went over to the nearest tent, which was Kanaye and Shun's tent. (**A/N uh oh**)

Their screams were heard over a hundred miles away before they passed out.

Shun and Kanaye blushed before scrambling to put on some clothes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Uh, Kakashi-sensei, did you hear that?" a pink haired banshee, I mean kunoichi asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like the sound siblings, maybe they're in trouble." Naruto said, increasing his pace, which the others followed.

"Hn, dobe" guess who said that.

Kakashi just shook his head.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hh!" Came the sound from the forest (**Kankuro and Temari**) which was enough to wake the other shinobi sleeping in the other shelter.

The blonde jolted awake and rubbed her eyes, slowly she opened her eyes only to come face to face with piercing green eyes.

"Eeep!" she shrieked and got out from his grip, blushing madly.

"I-I'm so sorry, it was an accident, I was asleep, and I didn't mean to and we just sort of woke up like that and..." It took her a couple of minutes to figure out that she was rambling.

The redhead smirked and nodded.

"Don't worry about it Naruko. It was an accident right?" he asked.

She sighed with relief and nodded before running out of the tent still blushing.

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow and shrugged.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Good morning guys" Naruko greeted her two teammates.

"Morning" they replied.

"Uh, guys why are you carrying Gaara's siblings? And why are they… unconscious? Did it by chance have some thing to do with your, I don't know, last night activities hm?"

Shun blushed a lovely shade of red in Kanaye's opinion while Kanaye just glared at his smirking teammate.

"Oh don't worry, I didn't hear anything…"

Shun breathed a sigh of relief.

"…nothing at all except a certain someone going all 'ooooooh, aaaaaah, kana faster, harder." She mimicked, exaggerating a little and earning twin glares from Kanaye and shun who blushed harder wishing the ground would open up and swallow him to save him from this embarrassment.

"Fucking she-devil" Kanaye glared at his laughing teammate and placed the fan wielder and doll-I mean puppet user *cough* on the ground as they were stirring.

Temari was the first to wake up as she groaned and held her head, Kankuro waking up almost immediately after.

"Ugh, I just had the weirdest dream." She blushed and tried to get up.

"Yeah, me too Kanaye and shun were going at it, weird huh?" Kankuro said, not noticing the blush that took over said boys' faces.

"Wow, I had the same dream, freaky… unless" Temari said.

Naruko started to say something but Kanaye placed a hand over her mouth to stop her.

However, Naruko wasn't the one they should have been worried about as Gaara smirked and said

"'Mari, Kankuro, it wasn't a dream." He said and smirked at the strained look on Shun's face.

'Oh my God, I'm never gonna look them in the face again after this.' Shun thought as he hid his face in his hands. Kanaye was no better off than his boyfriend as he glared at the redhead who stood there with a smug look on his face.

All colour drained from the siblings' faces as the stood up abruptly.

"I need a drink" Temari said and wondered up into the forest.

"I hate my life!" Kankuro said and followed her.

A minute passed before Naruko and Gaara burst into laughter (**A/N yes Gaara. Is that so hard to believe? All: yes**)

"what the…" a pale raven said as he entered the clearing and saw the usually stoic kazekage on the ground in fits of giggles (an eyebrow rose to meet his twin) near two blushing guys who he had never seen before but what had really caught his eye was the girl who was in no better shape than the redhead who looked exactly like…

"Naruko? I think you should see this" Kanaye suddenly said gesturing to the area behind her causing her to stop laughing and see the newcomers.

Gaara then saw the group a little too late as he suddenly stood from the ground dusting the imaginary dust from his clothes as he blushed at his earlier outburst.

"Uchiha." He said with whatever dignity he had left.

"kazekage." He replied, still shaken by what he had earlier seen.

"Gaara? Who is this guy and why are you… HOLY SHIT you look just like me." She said doing her imitation of a fish as she stare at her not so fish like male clone.

"Same, who the heck are you?" her clone asked.

"Naruko, believe it, who are you?" she asked.

"Uzumaki naruto believe it." He replied with wide eyes.

Everyone except Gaara thought the same thing.

'Holy cramoly they/we could be twins.' (**A/N okay maybe not the cramoly part hehe**)

**I'm done finally woooohooo. Ya happy now? They've finally met. I slaved day and night to make this update alright. I rhymed! Anyway, reward me by reviewing, reviews make my day. And I personally want to thank Iluvninjas for reviewing, you made me feel special. Just make sure to review and you will be rewarded with an update. **

**Also I need help on a new story, gimme Ideas. I will also dedicate the new story to the reviewer who's Idea I use.**

**Follow the dots **

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** . **

** Write in the box, preferable compliments but you can also write other things.**

** Click on the shiny purple blue button**

** Do this: favorite story favorite author follow story follow author **

** Good job I'm so proud of you (squeal). **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I am so sorry for updating late but it's not my fault. First, I got a MAJOR case of writer's block that lasted for two whole weeks. Then when I had typed the next chapters of all my 2 stories, my computer crashed, oh the humanity. Then when I finally got it fixed, I had to do the chapters all over again. Then when I was finally going to post it, I found out that my computer had deleted everything, I thought it was alive and out to get me I swear I was so freaked out, then I found out that the creepy virus that had crashed my computer in the first place was still there. But I finally got rid of it and when I thought, things couldn't get any worse, well…it did! My mom got this brilliant idea to make a bet with my dad. My mom bet that I couldn't survive a week without my computer, and well…it turns out I can't even survive 3 days without my computer but on the bright side, my dad lost 300 bucks and 50 went…to me! And plus the chapter you have all been waiting for is finally here.**

**Here are the replies to your oh so wonderful reviews**

**Crimson blood592**

Oh I'm not dead thank God, here's the update

**Kori Ookami**

Nooooooooooooo! Dooooon't kiiiiiiiiiiilllllll meeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh

Wow, you'll review single chapter? Thank you, you've made me feel so special. Oh, my very own fan. Thank you for reviewing but could you get an account so I could PM you? It's kinda hard/impossible to reply your reviews hehe

**Himeno kazehito**

Thanks for your reviews

**Iluvninjas**

Though I don't completely understand your review, thanks for reviewing? :-3

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Recap-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Everyone except gaara thought the same thing.

'Holy cramoly they/we could be twins' (**A/N okay maybe not the cramoly part, hehe that was naruto**)

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Now-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Wait, you look like me, no I look like you no, ugh, what the heck is going on?" naruto asked.

"We could ask you the same question" Kakashi asked.

Sakura and sasuke just stood there gaping at them while Kakashi looked like his normal indifferent self though one could easily see he was confused as well.

"Maybe we should all sit down and talk about this like adults" gaara said.

Sasuke smirked at the redhead, silently reminding him that what he had seen earlier was anything but adult like.

"Okay, first of all, who are you guys?" sakura asked the unfamiliar guys in the clearing.

"Um, I'm kanaye and this is shunsuki. We're naruko's teammates" kanaye said causing sakura to blush.

'Wow, he's as cute as sasuke-kun, if not cuter' she thought.

'**Yeah, time to finally give up on sasuke-kun and focus on the even hotter kanaye-kun, cha!**' her inner self said.

(**Shun: hell no! kanaye's mine bitch! Mine!**)

"I'm sasuke, this is sakura and Kakashi. We're naruto's teammates" sasuke said.

"What did we miss?" temari asked as she walked into the clearing, her brother right behind her.

"Okay, let's all just sit down and talk about this" Kakashi said.

"Hai" everyone said and they all sat down in the clearing

"I have a question, are you friends with gaara?" sakura asked.

"Well sort of. We met yesterday." Kanaye said.

"Are you sure it was yesterday? And you made gaara laugh! I didn't know he did that!" naruto said, earning him a smack on the head from the glaring gaara.

Naruko giggled at her double's childishness.

"So why do you and naruto look like twins?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know, this is the first time I've seen him" Naruko replied.

"So, why were you headed to konoha?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, Naruko was…banished because of something. We just wanted to leave with her" shun said after receiving an affirmative nod from his blond teammate.

"Why were you banished?" Sasuke asked.

"I was banished because…I'm a jinjurikki." Naruko said.

Team 7's eyes widened.

"y-you're a jinjurikki?" naruto asked, shell shocked.

"Yes I am"

"I, I'm a jinjurikki too" naruto said, it was naruko's turn to be surprised.

"You're a jinjurikki too? Of what?" Naruko asked.

"Kyuubi"

Now everyone was even more confused.

"That's impossible, I'm the kyuubi jinjurikki" Naruko said.

"No, I am" naruto retorted.

"I think you both are." Shun said. Gaara nodded in agreement.

"What?" the blondes asked.

"It's strange, but you both have kyuubi chakra in you. You are both jinjurikki but of the same bijuu" shun said his hands set in a hand sign, veins bulging around his large pinkish-purple eyes.

"Huh?" naruto and Naruko said in unison.

"How do you know that?" sakura asked stupidly.

Kanaye, sasuke and shun rolled their eyes.

"You know, for a konoha kunoichi, you're not that bright are you?" kanaye asked.

Sakura who paid most of her attention to the sound of his voice rather than what he actually said just stared at him, looking as stupid as ever.

"Huh?" she slurred, still staring at him making shun growl at her and pull his boyfriend closer.

"He has the byakugan" Naruko said breaking the ice.

"Oh" sakura said.

"Okay, since we are all going to konoha, let's set off, kazekage-sama; would you be returning to suna now?" Kakashi asked.

"Ye…" temari started.

"No, we'll go to konoha" gaara cut them of.

Kankuro and temari looked at their brother dumbfounded as if to ask

'Who are you and what have you done with my brother?'

"So it's settled then, off to konoha" Kakashi said before leaping into the trees, closely followed by the others. Each intent on finding out what the hokage had to say about the look-alikes

**Oh that was awful and short, I suck. This is the worst chapter ever. I have no idea what's going to happen in the next chapters so please when you review, do so with ideas for the story, preferably detailed okay?**

**Anyway review or else…. **

**Ja ne**


End file.
